


Me Too

by quartetship



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if it doesn't happen for me? What if I don't love her?"</p>
<p>(AKA - Adorable dorks, being daddies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth and final installment in the tumblr one shot series. This one was originally posted for 'JeanMarco Day"!
> 
> This work (and the entire series) is dedicated to the wonderful people of the Twitter Squad, for being the biggest, most open clique on the entire internet, and for welcoming me at the cool kids' table with you guys. (And for the encouragement, support, etc. You know the drill.)
> 
> And thank YOU for reading! :)
> 
> \--

"What if we don't have enough stuff? What if we have the _wrong_ stuff?"

Jean shifted nervously in the passenger seat of their car, ticking items off of his list of anxieties. Marco turned the radio down, never taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm sure we have _plenty_ of stuff, Jean. We've been preparing for this for over six months now."

It was true; ever since the day in late November when Marco had received the call they'd been hoping for, he and Jean had spent every extra dollar and moment getting things ready. A baby had been born, and she was going to be _their_ baby. It had been the best Thanksgiving weekend either of them could remember. Now it was the middle of May;  the paperwork was finished, everything was finally in order, and it was time to meet their little girl. On the way to the agency office, Marco couldn't keep the smile off his face. Jean was decidedly less collected.

"But what about diapers? They go through so many! What if we --"

"I'm pretty sure the sixteen boxes we have are going to get us through the first few days, at least." Marco grinned. Jean shook his head.

"What if they're the wrong size?"

"She wears a size three, just like she did yesterday when I talked to our worker on the phone. Relax, Jean."

He ran a hand through his already disastrous hair, disheveled from a morning of fretting. "How can I relax? How are you so relaxed? What if something is wrong, what if we're not ready?"

"We knew we were ready when we decided to--"

"What if I'm a shit dad? What if she gets sick?"

"Then we'll take her to the--"

"What if I don't _love_ her?"

As soon as the last question left Jean's mouth, he snapped his hand over it and winced. Marco pulled into the parking lot of the adoption agency and calmly parked the car, then turned to face him as the engine died. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jean dropped his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just afraid." He admitted, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I've been waiting to meet her for months, waiting for us to be a family - but what if it doesn't click? What if I don't feel like a dad as soon as I see her? What if it just doesn't happen for me?"

Marco reached forward to cup his chin, tipping his face up to kiss his cheek. He was shaking - scared and excited and nervous and _everything_ Marco was feeling too, but didn't want him to see. They'd planned this day for so long; when Jean looked back up at him, he made sure to smile as confidently as he ever.

"Then we'll work through it. That's what families do" he said, and Jean nodded slowly, his frown finally fading. "Now - let's go get our little girl."

\--

The office was nearly empty, save for a cheerful secretary and the sounds of a scattered few employees somewhere in the back. When their worker walked into the lobby to greet them, Jean jumped in his chair. Marco took his hand and squeezed it, and they followed the woman back toward a softly lit room.

Then sign on the door read 'Transition Room', and papers posted on the walls around it asked for consideration and quiet for new families getting acquainted inside. As the door knob clicked, Marco felt a rush of the same panic Jean had been describing all morning. He didn't look anywhere but straight ahead as they followed the worker inside; he wouldn't give Jean any more cause to worry.

Inside the room, another worker - a much younger woman - sat on the plush couch, smiling calmly down at the floor. There, spread on the carpet was a quilt covered in toys, stuffed animals, and an absolutely _beautiful_ baby girl. Marco couldn't help the gasp that escaped him when he saw her, barely able to sit up and wobbling as she reached for a doll.

"This is Lillian" the woman on the couch said sweetly. "Say hello" she cooed to the baby; Lillian ignored her and continued reaching for her toy. Marco laughed nervously; the women stood and moved toward the door, still smiling at he and Jean.

"We'll leave you three to get to know each other a little better" their worker said quietly, stepping out of the room, the other woman just behind her. "Just come back to my office when you're ready to sign your last few papers. We've got all of her documents ready to go."

"Thank you" Marco breathed as the door closed behind them. He turned back to look at Jean, but the other man was no longer beside him. He was crouched on the floor, a few feet from the baby, staring.

"Hi, Lilly" he whispered, waving at her. "I'm Jean. I'm... gonna be your..." His voice trailed off as he watched her. She finally snatched her doll from the floor beside her and proudly looked it over for a moment. Then she dropped it again, looking up to meet Jean's gaze, and held both arms up toward him. To Marco's great surprise, he scooped her up without a moment's hesitation.

" _Daddy_ " he said to her softly, looking back at Marco as he spoke. Marco laughed again, this time with relief, and once it started he could hardly stop. Jean laughed too, baby Lilly clinging to his neck.

"I think she knows" Marco said, wiping at his eyes after a moment. "I think she likes you."

"I think I like her too" Jean grinned, swirling his fingers through the tuft of curly hair on her head. "I think... I'm completely in love."

Marco smiled at them both, visions of a future full of family vacations, birthdays and holidays all flashing in front of his mind's eye as he watched them smile at each other, and then back at him.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too."


End file.
